


Hiatus

by CaptainJZH



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Crying Breakfast Friends, Gen, Hiatus, drabble?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 10:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16427588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainJZH/pseuds/CaptainJZH
Summary: Steven awaits news for the return of his favorite show, Crying Breakfast Friends. Hopefully, there'll be news at the VA panel today, but he won't know for sure until he checks Stumblr...





	1. Chapter 1

Steven sat in his bed, idly scrolling through his phone. Crying Breakfast Friends had been on hiatus for several months now. 

 

It had been easy enough, at first, what with all the fanart and discussion the new episodes had generated, but now? Now, even fanfiction production had slowed to a crawl.

 

Part of him blamed the way the episode ended— Waffle had just met the leader of the nefarious Evil Dinner Authority, White Wine Glass, and had been thrown back into the freezer. What a cliffhanger! But then there was nothing for months.

 

Animation Station, the network, had virtually no news— not even if it had been renewed for another season —leading some unfortunates to believe it’d been cancelled without them knowing.

 

But Steven was better than that. He had held out through the last hiatus, and he vowed to make it through this one. But, after nothing at Empire City Con, his hopes were running out. Luckily, Kansas City Con had a CBF panel scheduled! Surely there would be news there!

 

And so, after the panel had concluded, Steven went on Stumblr and checked the CBF tag.

 

That’s where he saw it.


	2. Chapter 2

Steven recoiled as he realized the terrible news: There was no CBF news at the KCC panel. Sure, it was great to see the VAs talk about things, and they  _ did  _ hint at the Crying Breakfast Friends Movie, but there were no release dates, no promos, not even a poster! 

 

He sighed and put his phone away. Maybe the Animation Station would unexpectedly drop the new episodes online— again —or maybe they would announce it online instead of the convention.

 

He stared out at the window, watching the rain fall on such a depressing day. CBF  _ had  _ to return eventually, right? 

 

It could be worse, he figured. At least it wasn’t like  _ Mystery Valley.  _ That show got a nearly year-long hiatus after a cliffhanger! And  _ Sun vs. the Forces of Villainy  _ was on hiatus until next year!

 

He could hold out… but it still sucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how about that LACC panel? *sobs*

**Author's Note:**

> Will there be news on the return of CBF? Will the hiatus ever end? Tune in later and find out! Same Crying Time, Same Crying Channel!


End file.
